


Memories

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Guan finds something from Chase's past, and helps him remember.





	Memories

Chase kept looking at the door, waiting for the Guan to come back. He said he was going to the Xiaolin temple to see the training, and fighting forces of evil was going. He practiced his tai chi. He kept getting distracted though, as he was just anticipating the return of his boyfriend. he kept practicing until he heard footsteps coming, and he smiled, as he knew his lover had return. Chase stopped practicing his tai chi and turned, when he saw his lover walking over to him, with a smile on his face, and his hands behind his back.

"I am pleased to see you have returned. How are the young monks doing with their training?" Chase asked, as he walked towards his lover. Guan kept smiling, as he kept his hands behind his back as well. 

"The monks are doing well. Now I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Guan said. Chase looked confused wondering what his lover was up to. 

"Why?" Chase asked, as he crossed his arms, looking suspiciously at Guan. Guan chuckled. 

"Just close them." He said. Chase was confused, but smiled, and put his hands over his eyes. 

"You know I'm not a big fan of surprises, especially one that involves me covering my eyes." Chase said, as he chuckled. Guan smiled, as he removed his hands from his back, and held some familiar piece of clothing. He found it at the temple with the monks. Guan put his hands out, holding the article of clothing, as well. 

"Okay, open your eyes." Guan said. chase removed his hands, and gasped as he saw the clothing that guan was holding. It was a familiar blue piece of clothes, that had white buttons, while the pants was a darker blue. Chase immediately recognized them, as his old Xiaolin robes. Chase gently took his old clothes, and held them in his hands. 

"Guan, I-I wh-where did find these?" Chase asked, as he kept staring at the clothes. Guan sadly smiled. 

"From the Xiaolin temple. The monks were busy sorting through boxes that belonged to Dashi." Guan said, as he was reminded of his deceased friend. 

"B-but he... he-" Chase didn't say anything else, he just kept looking at his clothes. Guan looked down at his lover, and how he was surprised by his old robes. 

"Dashi apparently kept all your spare robes. He could never bring himself to toss your clothes, after you... turned evil." Guan said, as he put his hands on his lover's shoulders. Chase looked like he was about to cry. How his friend never got rid of his clothes, probably the constant reminder at what he used to be, and all the good memories before he hurt them, with his betrayal. 

"I.. just can't believe Dashi never got rid of them. I thought he would've burned them, along with all my stuff." Chase said, as he smiled. Guan held back a laugh, at his lover's joke. 

"Dashi cared about you. Just like I do." Guan said, as he kissed his lover on the forehead. Chase held his robes tight, and smiled up at his boyfriend. 

"I love you, so much, Guan." Chase said. The two stayed close, as Chase was just happy his lover helped him know his old friend didn't hate him.


End file.
